


some things never change (and others do)

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 3+1 Things, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, because i am not creative enough for 5, ft stevie being a loveable piece of shit, i am so bad at tags omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: 'It felt weird to think about the fact that his name was on the front of the store because while sure he made the creative decisions, the reason the store was a viable business was because Patrick handled all the boring buisnessy stuff. The store was just as much his as it was David’s which is why the next words slipped out of his mouth without any thought, 'Should we rename the store?'"or three times changing the name of the store was brought up and the one time David finally stopped.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	some things never change (and others do)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Eggsy for being my betareader and my favorite Schitt's Creek mutual! I wouldn't have published this without his support and words of encouragement.
> 
> This is my first ever Schitt's fic so I hope you'll be kind for me, these characters are a little strange to write for but I love them so I hope I can get better. This little show has brought me so much joy over the past few weeks so I hope this fic can return even a tiny bit of that.
> 
> (Any spelling/grammar errors are my own still because I hate rereading anything I write.)

1

It had been a week since Rose Apothecary had opened. Business had been booming, the launch event really helped to get the word out. Even if it was a harder launch than David had wanted to hold. Standing behind the register of the now close store, _his_ store, David couldn’t help but feel proud. For so long he had relied on his parent’s connections and resources that it felt amazing to have built this all on his own. 

Except he hadn’t done it on his own. 

He let his eyes drift away from the money that he was counting to look up to where Patrick was restocking the eye creams on the center table. None of this would have been possible without the help of this amazing man who had come storming into his life with his straight legged, mid-range denim and his endless collection of blue button up shirts. 

It felt weird to think about the fact that his name was on the front of the store because while sure he made the creative decisions, the reason the store was a viable business was because Patrick handled all the boring buisnessy stuff. The store was just as much his as it was David’s which is why the next words slipped out of his mouth without any thought, “Should we rename the store?”

Patrick spun around and had a look of genuine confusion on his face as he looked at David. He put the box he was holding on the ground and crossed his arms as he walked over to stand on the opposite side of the register. “David, we have only been open for a week, I think it is a little early for a rebranding.” There was a smile on his face. The smile he only pulled out when he was teasing David.

David’s eyes went wide realizing what he had actually said aloud and taking in Patrick’s words. He doesn’t get it. He started playing with his rings and looked down at them as he spoke, “Oh I know it’s just...Don’t you think it is weird...I was just wondering…”

Patrick let out a small laugh, “David, it is your store and I trust you to make creative decisions for it but I’m not sure where you are going with this so maybe try to use full sentences.”

David shook his head and looked at Patrick from across the counter, “That’s just it. It isn’t my store.”

Patrick’s smile faltered as he got more confused, “David it is though. You own it, your name is on the front of the building and on everything in here. So what is this about?”

“I couldn’t have done this without you. It’s just as much your store as it is mine.” It is a good thing David is back to looking at his hands as he says this because if he wasn’t he probably would have gagged at the way that Patrick’s jaw dropped at the statement. “It just feels weird that everything makes it seem like it’s just my store when literally everyone knows that it wouldn’t have ever even happened without you and all your ideas about how to run an actual business.” Patrick couldn’t help but smile, in the three months he had known David he knew that open admiration and affection were not things that David was used to so he knew how hard getting that out must have been for him.

David, to his credit, couldn't help but mirror the smile of his business partner. That was, until Patrick started talking again. The latter walked around the counter and put his hand on David’s shoulders, a touch that sent chills down David’s spine. “I really appreciate that David, I do, but this store was your idea. All of this,” Patrick gestured to the sales floor with his hands, “All of this was you and your ideas. I just helped to crunch some numbers. Now I don’t want to hear anymore of this renaming crap okay? I like the name, remember, It’s just pretentious enough.” As Patrick smiled, David couldn’t contain his small laughs at the callback to their second conversation. He knew Patrick was wrong but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the moment as he pulled his partner, in business, in for a hug.

2

The next time the name of the store is brought up it is between Stevie and Patrick, the conversation happens before David gets to the store because it isn’t even 10 am yet.

“I can’t believe he was the first one to say the b word Brewer, my money was on you.” Stevie grinned, she would never say it to David but she was really happy that she was for him. She secretly hoped she would find something as great as what those two had one day.

Patrick smiled and looked at his hands on the table, “Yeah, I didn’t expect that either but it was a nice surprise.”

Stevie nudged his arm, “Maybe the next compromise can be putting your name somewhere on this place. You know like Brewer-Rose Apothecary or something. Granted I think that is a creative decision so I am not sure his royal highness will let that one slide.”

Patrick shook his head and looked up at Stevie, “I would never ask him to do that. This store is David’s child. I would never take that away from him.”

“You two are disgustingly adorable. I hate it.” As she turned to look at the road in front of the store she saw David approaching, black bag in hand and white sunglasses blocking his eyes. She turned back to Patrick for one last comment and pointed out the window, “That is my cue to leave but for what is worth, I think you are the one person on Earth that he would be okay with sharing title credit space with.”

As she finished David walked in, taking off his sunglasses, he looked at her and raised his hands, “Oh my god! Don’t you have a job or something to do? Why are you always here?!”

Stevie just walked towards the door and held it open, “Because sometimes the only 2 sane people in this town need to have a meeting to decide what to do with the crazies and I need a break from your family.” She raised a salute to Patrick, “Think about what I said Brewer, you know I am right.” And with that she finally stepped outside, letting the door shut behind her on the way out. 

David stepped around the counter and gave Patrick a quick kiss on the lips as the shorter man wrapped his arm around David’s waist. “So what was that all about? What evil plan to destroy me did you two come up with this time.”

“Oh now why would I want to destroy my perfectly good _boyfriend_ .” David growned. _This is going to become a thing now,_ was the only thing he could think but he kept quiet because it seemed Patrick wasn’t done. “Stevie just had some uh creative ideas for the store, I told her I would have to go over them with you.” Patrick just smiled as he looked up at David. David just grinned back and put his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, pulling him into another short kiss.

“Okay well it’s been talked about, no way am I even listening to any ‘creative ideas’ from someone who’s entire closet is just different colored plaid shirts.”

3

It was the day after Patrick’s ‘surprise’ birthday party. It was Patrick’s day off so he was lounging around his (and David’s really) apartment, he had been using the quiet as an opportunity to break out his guitar and work on some original music that he had started writing without David trying to distract him. Turns out that didn’t last long because soon enough he was just doodling on his sheet music. 

It wasn’t Patrick’s fault he couldn’t focus, well actually it might be. He was just really excited. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had had with his parents that morning at breakfast after David had left to open the store.

* * *

Marcy and Clint Brewer looked on as Patrick watched David leave the coffee shop with a smile on his face. “I know this is new to both of you but I have known David for over 2 years now and we have been together almost that whole time. I love him and I’m going to ask him to marry me.” He looked back at his parents with tears in his eyes and nothing but pure joy on his face.

His mom practically leapt out of her booth and slid into his, hugging her son as tightly as possible. And pulling back to look him in the eyes, “Oh my gosh! Patrick you’ll have to tell us everything. How are you planning on doing it? Have you asked his family’s permission? Oh that might not be the best idea, they don’t seem like they could keep secrets well. What about a ring…” Clint laughed and reached over the table to grab his wife’s hand.

“Honey, maybe let him talk.” Patrick silently thanked his father with a look because as grateful he was for his mother’s excitement, he had just realized this last night. Sure, he had thought about marriage before, even thought about marrying David but it was last night while the two of them were dancing after everyone else had left that Patrick realized, _I am going to marry this man. I need to marry him._

* * *

He had started drawing what an engagement ring for David should look like. Nothing he was sketching was right. David was special and this ring had to be too. Eventually, he ran out of paper and bad ideas so he threw out what he had been doing and went to David’s side table and opened the drawer where he knew David kept a sketchbook full of ideas for the store. Patrick had seen the sketchbook and its contents 100s of times but when he sat on the bed and opened the cover he saw something he had never seen before. Next to the sketch with the original logo for Rose Apothecary that David had designed there were dozens of smaller variations. 

All of them incorporated Patrick’s name as well.

There were different combinations, hyphens and no hyphens. The logo from their tote bags and the signage on the store. David had obviously thought a lot about this. 

He heard the door open and shut and looked up to see David walking in, “Hey, handsome.” David smiled and approached Patrick, grabbing his face with his ring filled hand. As he pulled away his eyes shifted to the bed where the sketchbook had been left open next to Patrick’s thigh. “Oh my god…”

Patrick’s eyes went wide when he realized what David was looking at, “I wasn’t snooping I swear! I just needed some paper for an idea and I knew you had extra pages at the back but I just opened it up to see this and…” Patrick looked back to the page, written in cursive, he saw something at the bottom that he didn’t notice the first time. 

_Patrick and David Rose-Brewer._

Patrick looked back to David, “I just...I know you said you don’t want to change the name of the store and you feel like I’ve built it but Patrick it kills me that this is a thing we built together and only I get credit.” David put his head down, “I even looked at changing the sign and the logo but it all became a little overwhelming and I didn’t want to bring it up to you until I had an actual idea.”

Patrick grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and pulled him close so that David was standing between Patrick’s legs, looking down right at him. “That is very sweet and I love you for it. I love that you want to give me credit but I swear David, I am fine. I love the store and I love what we have built together but I don’t need my name on the building or the logo or anything. Everyone in Schitt’s Creek already knows where my heart belongs and that is with a certain Rose and the general but also very specific store I invested in with his name on the building.” David pulled his hand from Patrick’s grip and held his face before kissing him again. 

Little did David know the cool rings on Patrick’s face was causing the younger man’s heart and mind to go a mile a minute. In that instance, Patrick knew exactly how he was going to propose so he just smiled to himself and deepened the kiss, pulling his love as close as possible.

+1

It was the morning after everyone had left. 2 days have passed since David and Patrick’s wedding. Patrick woke up to David’s hair and face pressed into his bare chest. His husband’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso. 

Patrick laughed a little at the thought, _husband_ . _Now that was never going to get old._ He kissed David’s temple. “Hey, sleeping beauty? You going to wake up anytime soon?” David stirred and squeezed Patrick tighter.

“Isn’t the whole point of that movie is that she is allowed to sleep until a cute guy kisses her?” David’s voice is sleepy but Patrick can feel his smile against his chest. David is fishing and it’s not even 9 am, this will be a fun day. 

“Oh you're right, I guess I should be going then.” Patrick shifted to move off the bed but David’s grip remained strong and a whine came out of his husband. He was pulled back and suddenly David’s lips were on his. Patrick couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and pull David up so their eyes could meet once they broke apart. 

David automatically smiled back, “Good morning Mr. Brewer-Rose.” He went in for another kiss but Patrick put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

“David…” Patrick gave his husband a side eye.

David huffed and put his head back on Patrick’s chest, “I know we haven’t talked about it really but I just wanted to try it out. I know you probably don’t want the Rose name though that is a lot of baggage and I totally understand. Obviously I can’t drop the Rose name so maybe just I could hyphenate or something I don’t know. I guess this should be a joint decision thing but..” David’s rambling begins to taper off as Patrick starts running his hand through David’s hair. A move that Patrick knows will instantly calm David.

“David, it isn’t that. I just... I know how you’ve always wanted to change the name of the shop to include mine and…” David shoots up and interrupts his husband.

“Oh my god. Once we decide we should do that that’ll be amazing and…” David’s rambling is cut off again, this time by Patrick’s lips gently meeting his. 

“David, I love you but I need you to shut up and just listen to me for a second. Nod if you can do that.” With Patrick’s hands on either side of his face, David closed his eyes and nodded, slowly opening them to look back at the love of his life. “I kind of already decided. If we are being honest, I decided a long time ago. Probably way sooner than I should have..I want to change my last name to Rose. If that is okay with you?” Patrick’s eyes were filled with love and he watched David’s face closely for any kind of a reaction. When he noticed David’s eyebrows inverting and the tears coming out of his eyes but his mouth pressed into his signature half smile, Patrick knew it would be okay. Patrick moved to wipe away a tear on David’s cheek but before he could, David had already pushed his hands to the side and was wrapping his arms around Patrick.

Patrick mirrored the movement and moved his hands to the familiar spot on David’s back as his husband pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck and mumbled into his skin, “Guess I can’t ask about changing the name of the store anymore.”

Patrick just laughed into David’s shoulder, pulling this man that had given him everything even closer.

His only thought _, Patrick Rose. Yeah, I like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me @tuatarasa basically everywhere else. 💖


End file.
